Os Filhos da Maldade e do Medo
by gaby-fdj-black
Summary: Eles cresceram em meio ao medo, á maldade, à descrença e à desconfiança... Fic dos marotos, hehehe... valeU pelos coments! Bjos!
1. Default Chapter

**PRÓLOGO**

_Todas minhas lembranças começam com um dia, quando tinha sete anos..._

_Hoje, tenho a impressão de que foi a partir daquela noite que comecei a entender (ou a me perguntar, pelo menos) o por que da Vida._

_Na verdade eu era muito nova e não entendi o que aconteceu. Eu não entendia como aquilo podia acontecer. Mas hoje vejo que foi a partir daquele dia que o Reinado do Grande e Inabalável Lord das Trevas iniciou._

- Obrigado, vovó, pôr me trazer até aqui. Adorei passar esse dia com você.

- Que é isso, Victória, você é um amor. Volte sempre que quiser.

- Tchau, Vó...

- Não quer que eu entre com você?

- Não precisa. O papai e a mamãe já devem estar aí há horas!!!

Ela desceu da carruagem e chegou diante da porta. Abriu a porta e entrou na grande Mansão.

A casa estava deserta. Ouviu-se uma vozinha fina de criança...

- Mãe!!! Cheguei!!! Mãe!!! Pai!!! Cade vocês!!!

Uma luz acendeu-se na sala e a criança gritou alto.

Um homem encapuzado voltou-se para trás e olhou para a criança, a varinha erguida acima da cabeça.

Ele abriu a boca para enfeitiçar a criança quando ouviu-se a voz firme de dois adultos:

- Nem sonhe em encostar nela, Tom.

- Você desejará nunca Ter nascido se o fizer.

Um homem e uma mulher, ele com cabelos morenos já com fios brancos e barba pôr fazer, com um grande corte da testa e as vestes cobertas de sangue. A mulher com cabelos na altura do ombro, morenos com luzes claras, o nariz sangrando e também coberta de sangue. Mas ambos decididos. O encapuzado deu mais uma olhada na menininha e em seguida virou-se para os adultos sorrindo.

- Então, vejamos se vocês tem magia suficiente para me vencerem.

O homem deu um passo à frente. Sem dar chance para que o pai da garotinha ergue-se a varinha, o homem elevou a voz e proferiu pela primeira vez aquela maldição...

- AVADA KEDAVRA!!!

O homem caiu para trás lentamente. A menininha soluçou e começou a chorar alto. Tomada pôr um impulso fez menção de ir até o pai mas ouviu-se a voz embargada mas firme da mãe...

- Fique onde está filha.

A mulher, o rosto manchado de lágrima, virou-se para o encapuzado, e havia ódio em sua voz.

- Você matou-o, Tom... Você matou-o... você vai me pagar... eu vou te matar também...

- Você acha que conseguirá?

O encapuzado começou a rir. uma risada aguda e que provocava arrepios, cruel, de alguém que não se arrepende do que faz. A garotinha levou as mãos aos ouvidos e soluçou, em seguida pediu...

- Mamãe... não me deixe... ele vai te matar... não me deixe mamãe... pôr favor... não precisa brigar com ele pôr causa do papai... eu não quero ficar sem vocês... eu não quero...

- Saia daqui filha... eu não quero que você veja mais nada... vá, filha, e lembre-se que eu te amo...

- Não será preciso ela sair daqui, Sabrina Bagnold, eu já vou terminar o serviço. AVADA KEDAVRA!!!

A mulher também caiu morta no chão. O bruxo riu alto e saiu caminhando rápido em direção à porta, lançando um olhar divertido em direção à garotinha. A porta bateu com força. Os dois adultos estavam mortos.

Victória Thomas Bagnold olhou para os pais mortos e gritou...

- NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!!!!

**Aí está uma introdução...**

**Tenho essa fic escrita há algum tempo e resolvi publicar...**

**Espero muito que vocês gostem!!! Deixem reviews!!!**


	2. Quatro Anos Depois

**QUATRO ANOS DEPOIS**

- Acorde, Victória. Acorde.

Victória Bagnold abriu os olhos e o quarto entrou em foco.

- Você sonhou de novo com o dia que seus pais morreram?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Então quer dizer que você não tomou a poção.

- Desculpe, vovó. Eu me esqueci.

- Tudo bem, levante-se. Consegui algumas horas de folga para levá-la até o Beco Diagonal e comprar seu material para seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts!!!

A avó de Victória, Emília Bagnold, deixou o quarto.

Ela era Ministra da Magia há quase vinte anos, e, segundo ela mesmo dizia, não pretendia deixar o cargo tão cedo... Desde que o filho e a esposa haviam sido assassinados ela cuidava da neta, na época com seis anos de idade.

Era verdade que não tinha muito tempo para a neta, mas admitia que ela era a garota perfeita. Jamais iria envolver-se em confusões, nem sonharia em fazer qualquer coisa que desagradasse a avó. Era educada, tinha um respeito gigante para os mais velhos e ajudava no que lhe pedissem. Em palavras mais simples, era a neta que havia pedido a Deus.

Victória Thomas Bagnold foi até o banheiro e tomou um banho, logo depois vestiu a roupa que a avó deixara separada. Penteou os longos cabelos negros, observando suas feições. Era exatamente igual à sua mãe, as feições, o tamanho, os cabelos, o queixo, o nariz, o jeito puxadinho dos olhos. Só tinha duas coisas de seu pai: os olhos azuis vivos e a personalidade.

Assim que chegou na mesa de refeições da casa da avó, Victória sentou-se e começou a comer segundo as ordens da etiqueta. Foi quando uma coruja entrou voando na sala e parou diante de Emília. Ela tirou a carta e leu-a absorta. Quando terminou de ler, olhou para a neta e começou:

- Sinto muito, Victória, minha neta querida, mas terá de ir sozinha até o Beco Diagonal ou adiaremos a visita. Lamento muito, mas estão tendo um problema sério na seção dos Duendes e querem que eu vá lá ajudar com o caso. É inadiável.

- Tudo bem, vovó. Mas acho que é melhor eu ir sozinha, com as suas desculpas, levando em conta que faltam dez dias para o início das aulas e eu queria muito ler os livros antes de chegar no castelo.

- Entendo. Então, garanto que a presença dos dois seguranças não será incômodo, não é?

- É claro que não, vovó. Estou acostumada com eles.

Victória Thomas Bagnold entrou no caldeirão furado sorridente. Tom, o dono do bar, recebeu-a alegremente e conduziu-a para o pátio lá nos fundos pôr onde ela passou até o Beco Diagonal.

- Então, aonde vocês acham que eu devo ir primeiro?- perguntou aos seguranças.

- Primeiro a Sra. Bagnold aconselha a passar em Gringotes.

- Sei. Estou falando... depois...

- Ah, Madame Malkin é uma ótima ideia- sugeriu um deles.

- Claro!

Meia hora depois, com a bolsa atolhada de moedas de ouro, prata e bronze, ela deixou o banco dos bruxos e foi em direção à Madama Malkin, sorridente.

Pediu que os seguranças esperassem lá fora e entrou sozinha na loja. A proprietária reconheceu-a e foi atendê-la...

- Veio ver suas vestes para Hogwarts, Srta. Bagnold?

- Sim. E buscar aquelas vestes que a vovó... digo... que a Sra. Bagnold já deixou separada.

- Sim, a Ministra deixou meia dúzia de vestes de galas de primeira qualidades separadas. São lindas!

- Devem ser. A Sra. Bagnold tem um ótimo gosto! Mas... não vamos perder tempo. Aposto que você ainda tem muitas compras a fazer, não é mesmo querida?

- É verdade.

Madame Malkin começou a ajustar as vestes da garota, dados sacudidas leves na varinha, fazendo com que as vestes se ajeitassem. Enquanto isso, ia falando...

- Você já imagina em que casa ficará? Aposto que na Corvinal, todos os Bagnolds ficaram lá. Mas a Grifinória não seria ruim, não é mesmo? Sua avó ficará realmente satisfeita se você se sair tão bem em Hogwarts quanto seu pai. Ficou sabendo que ele foi o Monitor Chefe? Uma conquista e tanto. Depois se formou com todos os méritos no curso para auror do Ministério... é um Mistério sua morte, não é? Tão jovem... quantos anos ele tinha? Vinte e oito? E sua mãe então, coitada, sempre tão alegre e tão bonita, apesar das dificuldades de ser uma das únicas aurores que existem... Deve ser ainda mais duro para você, não é? esse mistério todo envolvendo a morte deles...

Victória pediu mentalmente que ela parasse de falar. Eram menos de dez as pessoas que sabiam que ela vira o assassinato de seus pais e menos de duas que sabiam o motivo das mortes, e eram a Ministra e o Assassino. Finalmente, Madame Malkin parou de falar e disse que ela estava pronta. A garota pagou dez galeões pelas suas vestes e as da avó e deixou a loja, meio pensativa e com o coração batendo apressado.

Logo depois dirigiu-se até a Floreios e Borrões, onde comprou seus livros, logo depois foi até a farmácia onde comprou os ingredientes para poções. Deu uma passada na sorveteria Florean onde comeu com os seguranças grandes sorvetes. Logo depois compraram uma coruja branca, um caldeirão, uma balança, um telescópio e pôr aí ia. Pôr fim, foi indo até Olivaras, a única loja de Varinhas.

Assim que ela entrou uma sineta tocou, e um senhor de cabelos brancos e muitas rugas, mas cujos olhos brancos cintilavam emitindo vida apareceu diante dela.

- Ah, sim, estava esperando sua visita, Srta. Victória Thomas Bagnold. Estava esperando. Parece que foi ontem que seu pai e sua mãe vieram comprar suas primeiras varinhas. Seu pai deu preferência a uma varinha meio dura, uma mistura de cordas de dragão e folha de salgueiro, tinha trinta e nove centímetros, ótima para duelos. Mas a varinha quebrou quando ele começou o curso de auror, e ele veio comprar outra. Tinha trinta e três centímetros, era meio dura também, e combinava azevinho e ébano, era ótima também para duelos. E sua mãe... ela deu preferência a uma varinha de vinte e três centímetros, flexível, faia e um pêlo de unicórnio, ótima para feitiços de cura. Mas ela seguiu a carreira de auror...

Seguiu um silêncio. Victória olhava-o interessada.

- Vejamos... qual é a mão da varinha?

- Hum... sou canhota.

- Canhota é? seu pai também. vejamos... Fita Métrica...

A fita começou a medi-la, enquanto o Sr. Olivaras continuava falando sem parar. Pôr fim, depois de uns dez minutos, a fita parou de medi-la e caiu enrolada no chão. A garota olhou para o Sr. Olivaras, esperando sua varinha.

- Vejamos... azevinho e pena de fênix, trinta e cinco centímetros, boa e maleável...

Ela mal erguera a varinha quando o velho tirou-a de sua mão.

- Quem sabe essa, bordo e dragão?

Mais uma vez o Sr. Olivaras tirou a varinha de sua mão. Pôr fim, uns quinze minutos depois, o Sr. Olivaras observou-a e disse.

- Ah, sim, eu tenho uma só. Nunca coloquei-a aqui. É uma combinação muito incomum, existe há mais de dois séculos. Foi meu bisavô que fê-la... deixamos de fabricá-la há mais de cento e cinquenta anos... mas vejamos...

Alguns minutos depois ele voltou trazendo uma varinha não de madeira como as outras, mas branca, puramente branca.

- Experimente. É feita de Prata do Século XXI antes de Cristo e tem uma pétala de uma Jasmin Negra plantada em Hogwarts pelos Quatro Grandes. Agora a planta já está morta, mas garanto que Dumbledore guarda suas sementes. Tem vinte e nove centímetros, é inflexível e extremamente poderosa. Vamos, experimente!

A garota segurou-a e sentiu um calor morno em seus dedos, e no instante seguinte uma chuva de faíscas prateadas saiu da ponta da varinha.

- Maravilhoso!

Ele bateu palmas e a garota devolveu a varinha para ele empacotá-la, numa bonita caixa branca com uma fita cor de rosa.

- São quinze galeões e sete sicles. É uma peça extremamente rara, Srta...

Ela pagou e logo depois saiu da loja.

- Bem... acho que depois de um dia tão longo, quero ir para casa- disse ela para os seguranças.

Eles imediatamente levaram-na na carruagem até a Mansão da Avó, escondida dos trouxas numa das ruas movimentadas de Londres porque "era" uma casa abandonada que dizia "não se aproxime, risco de desabamento", e que se entrava pôr uma árvore falsa no jardim.

Ela chegou e a avó já tinha chegado. Deu dois beijos nela e em seguida contou como foi as compras em poucas palavras. Depois, alegando cansaço, disse que iria subir para tomar um banho e preferia que levassem seu jantar na cama.

**Segundo capítulo aí... ainda não cheguei onde eu queria - nos meus outros personagens... nem falei que a fic é dos marotos, mas acho q jah deu mais ou menos pra entender... esse capítulo é mais sem sentido, o próixmo eu gosto mais!!!**

**Não deixem de comentar e obrigado por quem já comentou!!!**

**Bjinhos!!!**


	3. Nossos Outros Personagens

**NOSSOS OUTROS PERSONAGENS**

No Largo Grimmaldi número doze, Sirius Black sentou-se diante do pai na mesa de jantar, porém, naquela hora, tomando o café da manhã.

- Hoje o senhor vai me levar até a estação, pai?- perguntou.

- Ah, filho, me desculpe mas eu tenho compromisso...

- Droga!- explodiu o garoto- O senhor prometeu!

- Sirius, me escute... eu sei que eu tinha prometido, mas...

- Ah, é sempre assim! No meu primeiro ano você também disse que ia me levar e não me levou! Seus compromissos são sempre mais importantes que eu!

- Mas aconteceu um imprevisto!

- Ótimo! Imprevistos são mais importantes do que eu???- o garoto de doze anos já estavam de pé diante do pai, furioso.

Nesse momento, uma bruxa jovem e bonita entrou na sala.

- Filho, pôr favor, não brigue assim com seu pai.

- E você, Karina, não se meta!

- Não fale assim comigo!- gritou a mulher para o marido, jogando a bolsa no chão e sacando a varinha, a raiva destorcendo suas feições bonitas.

- Falo com você do jeito que eu quiser!- retrucou o homem, sacando sua varinha também.

- Você não tem esse direito!!!

Sirius olhava para os dois. Era sempre assim. Passara a vida inteira ouvindo as brigas dos pais. Tinha certeza de que se os dois pudessem se separar, já o teriam feito há muito tempo. Mas como isso não era permitido, eles continuavam brigando.

Furioso agora com os dois, pelo egoísmo deles, ergueu a voz e gritou:

- Ótimo, eu vou indo, e não me esperem para o Natal!

O garoto subiu as escadas rapidamente, enquanto os pais agora viravam-se um para o outro e continuavam a discutir:

- Viu, a culpa é sua, Karina!

- Minha? Ora, Theodoro, foi você que disse que não iria!

- Foi você que se intrometeu!

Sirius pegou o malão, seu dinheiro, olhou-se uma última vez no espelho para constatar se o cabelo continuava perfeitamente penteado e se suas vestes estavam alinhadas, em seguida saiu porta a fora.

* * *

Elizabeth MacKenzie estava eufórica, muito mais do que costumava ser. Naquele dia, iria para uma escola de Bruxaria!

Há um mês e meio atrás, quando descobrira que era bruxa, ela quase não acreditara, mas agora estava tão confiante com a ideia, e tão animada, que mal conseguia se lembrar de como era pacata sua vida antes daquilo.

Seus pais, Hilarion e Nara, também estavam eufóricos, e todos tinham acordado mais cedo naquele primeiro de setembro para levá-la até King Cross, onde ela tomaria um trem para a tal escola.

A garota vestia uma saia preta até os joelhos e uma blusa azul clara, além de sandálias azuis. Os cabelos estavam ao natural: loiros e encaracolados até a cintura, e os olhos verdes água.

Ela sentou-se no banco de trás do carro dos pais e logo perguntou:

- Será que vai ser legal?

- Se acalme, filha, vai dar tudo certo...

- E será que eu vou acompanhar a turma? Eu nem sabia que era bruxa...

- É claro que vai... lembra do que a Sra. Malkins disse?- perguntou o pai.

- Que muitos começam como eu, do zero...

- Nós confiamos em você, querida.

- Tenho medo de me sair mal...

- Mas é claro que você não vai se sair mal! Você vai ser tão inteligente quanto era aqui fora!

- Tomara...

O resto da viagem foi feita em silêncio...

Tiago Potter acordou com o chamado da mãe batendo na porta do quarto.

- Tiago, meu filho!!! Acorde!!! Ou vamos nos atrasar!!! Vamos!!! Acorde!!!

- Que??? Mãe... é tu?

- Sim, filho, ande, ou vamos nos atrasar... já são dez horas... o trem parte às onze...

- Certo, mãe, já vou...

O garoto levantou-se e, com um pulo, vestiu as calças jeans e uma camisa verde. Como era de hábito, levou as mãos aos cabelos, despenteando-os. Gostava de fazer isso.

Abriu a mala e rapidamente viu se estava tudo ali... os livros, as vestes, a capa de invisibilidade, o caldeirão, o telescópio, e sua vassoura... Uma Nimbus 1100. Comprada naquele verão, novinha em folha.

Logo depois abriu a porta e foic orrendo em direção à cozinha. Sentou-se e começou a comer tudo o que via pela frente sem parar. A mãe ficou olhando-o espantada, enquanto o pai que descia as escadas também o olhava de um jeito estranho...

- Tiago, meu filho... não coma tanto...

- Que?- ele parou a torrada a meio caminho da boca- Ah, certo, vamos lá, Hogwarts, né?

- Isso mesmo, vamos lá...

Ele sentou no banco de trás do carro dos pais e sorriu.

- Então... é o meu segundo ano em Hogwarts...

- E eu espero- disse James, o pai- Que você se controle e não exploda nenhum banheiro...

- Pai, eu nunca explodi um banheiro!

- Bom, mas você e o tal Sirius Black...

- Vamos achar explodir um banheiro uma grande ideia!

- Tiago! Pôr favor, tenha um pouco de responsabilidade!

- Tem razão... acho melhor explodir primeiro uma sala de aula, ou um dormitório... pai, sua ideia foi genial.

* * *

Lílian Evans saiu do chuveiro e vestiu um vestido florido que ganhara da madrinha no aniversário, uma semana atrás. Penteou os longos cabelos ruivos e ficou encarando-se no espelho com seus olhos verdes muito vivos.

- Lílian!!!- sua irmã, Petúnia, berrava pôr trás da porta- Tem uma coruja idiota aqui!!!

Lily, como os amigos a chamava, saiu do quarto e segurou a coruja que Petúnia segurava com as pontas dos dedos.

- Essa coruja não é IDIOTA!

- Pôr favor, Lílian, não venha dizer que ser bruxo não é ser idiota...

- Cala a boca, Petúnia!

- Não calo não, sua anormal! ABERRAÇÃO!

- Sua TROUXA!!!

- ABERRAÇÃO!

- MONGA! Você é só mais uma comum!

- Grande coisa que você é!!! Bruxa...

Nesse momento a Sra. Evans surgiu no fim do corredor e separou as duas irmãs.

- Petúnia, vá para o seu quarto, você não tinha nada que ficar perturbando sua irmã...

- Ah, como sempre, eu sou a culpada...

- Nem mais um pio, Petúnia. Anda!

Ela esperou que a filha mais velha entrasse no quarto para olhar para Lílian.

- Eu sei que ela provocou, mas você não precisava Ter dado ouvidos. Você sabe que sua irmã tem ciúmes. Não provoque-a.

- Certo, mãe. Desde que ela não faço o mesmo comigo...

- Tudo bem, eu falo com a Petúnia durante o ano. Agora, vamos descer, tomar café e ir para King Kross...

- Ah, mãe, eu vou morrer de saudades de ti de novo...

- Tu não é a única, querida...

E, no meio do corredor, mãe e filha se abraçaram.

* * *

Frank Longbotton acordou cedo na manhã de primeiro de setembro. Depois de um banho rápido, vestiu-se e alinhou-se perfeitamente. Penteou os cabelos com cuidado e, pôr último, prendeu o distintivo de "MONITOR" nas vestes bruxas. Analisou sua imagem no espelho e sorriu.

Tinha cabelos castanho claros lisos que penteava para trás num jeito que, segundo a irmã caçula, fazia-o parecer um galã de novela. Seus olhos também eram castanho claros e o que mais gostava em si era as feições parecidas com as do pai. Tinha quinze anos completados há três meses, e estava feliz, muito feliz...

Ele saiu do quarto e foi até a cozinha, onde encontrou os pais sentados à mesa, lendo juntos o profeta diário. Antes que ele se sentasse, a Sr. Longbotton falou:

- Frank, vá chamar a sua irmã.

O garoto foi até o quarto em frente ao seu e bateu na porta, entrando logo em seguida.

Marlene Longbotton, de doze anos, estava sentada em sua cama, penteando os longos cabelos castanho claros como os seus, olhando-se no grande espelho do armário. Já vestia as vestes de Hogwarts e quando o irmão abriu a porta olhou para ele surpresa.

- Já estou atrasada?

- Sim, papai e mamãe já estão na mesa do café da manhã.

- Droga. O que eu posso fazer?

- Pentear menos os cabelos?

Os dois se entreolharam e riram. Quem olhasse para um teria certeza absoluta que eram irmão, pois se pareciam muito. Eles se abraçaram e desceram as escadas de mãos dadas, rindo e falando animadamente sobre a volta à Hogwarts.

* * *

Andromeda Black, cujo pai era irmão mais novo do pai de Sirius Black, sentou-se à mesa do café da manhã sorridente. No dia anterior, recebera permissão para aparatar. Com dezoito anos quase completo, Andromeda era, assim como Sirius, o filho menos preferido do pai, mesmo sendo primogênito (certo, no caso dela, filha, hehehe). Porém, era impossível negar que ela não fosse bonita.

Tinha cabelos cacheados disciplinados pôr várias poções para cabelos longos e castanho escuros, olhos castanho escuros também e um rosto delicado mas com traços firmes. ((leia-se que estou falando de Juliana Paes, hehehehe, quer dizer, imaginem ela)). Já os traços de sua personalidade fugiam totalmente às regras Blacks. Estava sempre rindo, era extrovertida, divertida, engraçada, não tinha nada contra nascidos trouxas e, o que mais deixava os pais aborrecidos, não tinha nada de fria e impessoal. Assim como o primo Sirius, ela não tinha medo de demonstrar seus sentimentos e, para desgosto geral da família, não fora para a Sonserina, mas sim para a Grifinória. Apesar disso, continuava sendo uma Black, e uma Black maior de idade, bruxa formada e a irmã mais querida das três que o casal tinha.

O Sr. e a Sra. Black logo sentaram-se à mesa com a filha mais velha, e logo depois as duas filhas mais novas entraram na sala. Narcisa, que puxara pela irmã e era igualmente linda com seus quatorze anos e cabelos lisos escorridos até a cintura e os mesmos traços da irmã, e Bellatriz, que, todos diziam, iria superar as irmãs com certeza no quesito beleza, para fazer jus ao apelido de Bela, apesar de Ter apenas onze anos. Mas uma diferença criava um abismo gigantesco entre as duas mais novas e Andrômeda. As duas eram o oposto da primogênita, eram fechadas, frias, impessoais, não demonstravam seus sentimentos, apenas um: que amavam a irmã mais velha mais até do que os pais.

- Bom dia, papai. Mamãe. Mana.

- Bom dia pra todo mundo.

A refeição começou. Ficaram em silêncio.

- Quem vai nos levar até King Cross, papai?- perguntou Bellatriz, curiosa.

- Andrômeda irá fazê-lo. Tenho um compromisso urgente no Ministério.

Narcisa olhou para Bellatriz e seu olhar dizia exatamente "como sempre". Bellatriz sorriu tímida, como quem diz "desculpa". E Andrômeda riu silenciosa. A Sra. Black reclamou que o café estava fraco e Narcisa voltou a olhar para Bellatriz e seguiu-se a mesma cena de "como sempre" e "desculpa".

Andrômeda olhou para um relógio com doze ponteiros e levantou-se da mesa.

- Vamos, irmãs? Já são dez horas... se querem pegar um lugar bom no trem, é melhor nos apressarmos...

As duas irmãs levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo e foram para cima pegar seus malões.

* * *

Numa casinha simples, mas bem cuidada e aconchegante, mais para fora da cidade, com um grande campo onde a família cultivava, Remo Lupin acabava de se levantar. Estava se sentindo feliz. Dali a algumas horas, estaria se reencontrando com seus grandes amigos: Sirius, Tiago, Pedrinho e Lily. Tomou um banho e trocou de roupa, logo depois indo até a cozinha onde o pai já lia o jornal e a mãe preparava o café da manhã cantarolando uma música.

- Bom dia pai, bom dia mãe!

- Bom dia filho!- responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

O garoto sentou-se na mesa esperando a mãe colocar as comidas na mesa e ouvi-a dizendo:

- Você vai vir para o Natal esse ano, Remo?

- Se não for lua cheia, com certeza que vou.

- Que bom!!!

A Sra. Lupin abraçou-o com força e pôr fim teve que se afastar, quando o garoto comentou que estava prestes a morrer sufocado, o que provocou risos do pai do garoto.

- Então, vamos fazer uma ceia bem bonita. E quem sabe toda a família poderá de reunir. As irmãs de seu pai... meus pais... seus primos... o que você acha, filho?

- Você é que sabe, mamãe!

- Ah, você é tão adorável!!!

- Não precisa me abraçar de novo- disse ele rapidamente, e o pai riu mais um pouco.

No instante seguinte se levantou e abraçou o filho, abraçando logo depois a mulher. E a família abraçou-se, sorrindo, feliz...

* * *

Na Mansão dos Bones, escondida dos trouxas pôr parecer uma Mina Trouxa "Desativada e com Alto Risco de Desabamento", as duas irmãs estavam brigando furiosamente.

- Me dá a escova, Alice!

- A escova não é sua, Amélia!

- Mas eu preciso me pentear!!!

- Não está vendo que _eu_ estou me penteando???

Naquele momento a porta abriu-se e a Sra. Bone exclamou, brava:

- Já brigando, garotas?

- Mãe, a Alice não quer me dar a escova!!!

- Eu estou me penteando, mamãe!!!

- Amélia, espere a Alice terminar de se pentear. Depois, Alice, dê a escova para sua irmã. E, pôr favor, parem de brigar, ou nenhuma das duas vai para Hogwarts.

Alice continuou a se pentear sob o olhar de Amélia.

As duas eram irmãs como todas as outras, que em alguns momentos são melhores amigas e em outros quase se matam. Naquele momento, estavam quase se matando.

Ela eram irmãs gêmeas e opostos uma da outra. Estavam indo para o segundo ano em Hogwarts. Amélia era explosiva, ciumenta, invejosa, astuciosa, bagunceira e, segundo ela própria dizia, só não tinha ido para a Sonserina porque não era _má_, tendo caído na Lufa - Lufa. Já Alice era calma, paciente, controlada, observadora e estudiosa, e para seu orgulho tinha caído na casa que sempre quisera cair: Grifinória.

Finalmente Alice parou de pentear os cabelos e entregou a escova para a irmã, que começou a pentear seus cabelos.

Apesar de personalidades opostas, as duas eram idênticas. Tinham os mesmos cabelos castanho meio avermelhados que iam até os cotovelos e olhos cor de mel redondos e bonitos. Quando Amélia terminou de se pentear, virou-se para Alice e disse calmamente:

- Desculpa, Ali, eu exagerei.

Alice sorriu.

- Certo. Eu te desculpo.

E as duas apertaram-se as mãos. Lá embaixo, ouviu-se uma buzina de carro seguida pela voz da Sra. Bones:

- Garotas!!! Vamos logo!!! Seu pai já está no carro esperando!!! Não se demorem!!!

As duas riram e colocaram as últimas coisas no malão, descendo logo em seguida as escadas até a rua onde o Sr. Bones estava dentro do carro trouxa enfeitiçado, buzinando freneticamente. Já ali, estava o irmão mais velho delas, Edgar.

* * *

Catherine McKinnon acordou-se com as batidas na porta de seu quarto. Logo depois ouviu a voz da mãe chamando-a. Levantou-se e olhou seu reflexo no espelho.

A garota tinha cabelos castanho claros ondulados e olhos cor de mel. Sua pele tinha um bronzeado natural que destacava seus olhos e seus traços bonitos mas bruscos e "retos".

Ela vestiu a roupa que a mãe deixara separada na noite anterior e logo depois desceu para tomar café. Encontrou os pais e o irmão mais velho já sentados.

Matheus McKinnon tinha quatorze anos. Tinha a mesma aparência da irmã: os mesmos cabelos castanho claros (no caso dele mais loiro) meio despenteados "a propósito", olhos cor de mel e a pele meio bronzeada. Em compensação, tinha no mínimo quarenta centímetros a mais que ela (segundo o pai, ele dera uma pequena espichada durante o verão).

Os quatro tomaram café em silêncio.

Depois de uma pequena discussão sobre se Matheus podia ou não tentar uma vaga para o time de Quadribol da Corvinal, na qual o pai venceu (sim, ele poderia tentar), a família entrou num carro que o Ministério enviara e partiu em direção à Estação de King Kross.

* * *

Victória Thomas Bagnold acordou cedo na manhã do dia primeiro de setembro. Pela primeira vez em muitos dias, não sonhara com a morte de seus pais, e isso a deixava feliz.

Foi até o banheiro e tomou um demorado banho, logo depois vestindo a saia até o joelho e a blusa que a avó deixara separado para ela. Logo depois penteou os cabelos olhando-se atentamente no espelho.

Quando terminou de se pentear desceu as escadas caminhando educadamente e sentou-se na mesa dando um "bom dia, vovó", para Emília sentada na ponta da mesa tomando café e lendo o Profeta Diário.

- Então, muito nervosa?- perguntou a avó, sorrindo.

- Muito.

- Mas acalme-se. Ao contrário do conversamos ontem, eu vou ir sim te levar até a Estação. Acho que estou certa, não é?

- Obrigado, vovó, estou imensamente grata! A senhora é um anjo pra mim!

- Que é isso, Victória, estou apenas abrindo mão de meus deveres como Ministra da Magia para levar minha neta amada para embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts. Sorria!

**Eh, eu sei que está meio confuso, mas daqui a pouco tudo já vai fazer sentido... deixem reviews, please ((agora eu aceito qualquer reviews... consegui me condenar... n precisa ser cadastrados... ))**

**Bjinhos!!!**


	4. Embarque no Expresso de Hogwarts

**EMBARQUE NA ESTAÇÃO DE KING KROSS**

Lílian Evans estava se despedindo dos pais, ainda na estação trouxa, quando ouviu um grito de "Lily!!!". Ela virou-se para trás e viu Alice Bone, seguida pela irmã gêmea, Amélia Bone, vir correndo até ela.

- Achei que íamos nos atrasar. Papai pegou um engarrafamento desgraçado pôr causa de uns trouxas malucos e pifou um dos comandos para as coisas trouxas "saírem" de nossa frente!!!

- Não estão atrasadas! Faltam quinze minutos para o trem sair...

- Então vamos logo, antes que nem tenha mais lugar para a gente!

- Certo, vamos lá. Tchau pai, tchau mãe, eu escrevo para vocês.

- Tchau filha, se comporte!

As três bruxinhas atravessar a barreira juntas, e começaram a conversar animadamente sobre suas férias.

Sirius Black atravessou a barreira poucos minutos depois das garotas, e a primeira coisa que viu foi sua querida prima Andrômeda conversando com as menos queridas primas Narcisa e Bellatriz. Não pode deixar de notar que a primeira estava fatalmente bela, como era provável que a Segunda superasse a beleza da primeira. Aproximou-se sorridente das três.

- E aí, primo, tudo bem?- perguntou Andrômeda sorrindo.- Nem sabe, eu passei no teste de aparatação!

- Finalmente, né, prima.

- Ah, é.

- Oi, Narcisa, Bella.

- Oi, Sirius.- as duas responderam juntas.

- Cade seus pais?- perguntou pra elas.

- Ah, resolveram que eu tinha que trazê-las. Nada demais. estou aproveitando pra te dar umas dicas...

- Sobre?

- Aprontar em Hogwarts.

- Nossa Ex - Monitora Chefe me dando dicas para aprontar em Hogwarts???

Andrômeda riu e Narcisa interrompeu:

- Sem querer interromper mas interrompendo. Minhas amigas estão lá adiante. Eu vou indo. Tchau, mana.

- Tchau, Narcisa, se comporta, e trate bem o coitado do Malfoy, certo?

- Aham...- ela riu e saiu caminhando.

Nesse momento alguém cutucou Sirius nas costas e, ao virar-se, ele encarou Tiago, que pelo visto já encontrara Remo e Pedrinho.

- Achamos você!- disse ele, simplesmente.

- É. Andrômeda, a gente se fala. E pode deixar que eu não mudei nadinha. Grifinória vai ganhar o campeonato das Casas, era isso que você queria garantir?

Andrômeda sorriu e Sirius também. os dois abraçaram-se como irmãos e logo depois Sirius foi indo em direção ao trem com seus amigos.

Catherine e Matheus McKinnon atravessaram a barreira apressados, sendo seguidos pôr outros alunos também apressados. Os dois caminharam juntos pela plataforma até que Matheus encontrou alguns amigos e virou-se para a irmã.

- Qualquer coisa que precisar, me chame. Eu vou ficar nesse vagão, com eles, certo?

- Tudo bem, sem problemas...

A garota começou a andar e a observar as pessoas. Foi quando viu uma cena que, se não fosse pôr ficar chato, ela teria rolado no chão de tanto rir.

Um garoto e uma garota, com certeza absoluta irmãos, estavam caminhando e vinham discutindo sobre algo fervorosamente, gesticulando bastante, quando apareceu outro garoto que empurrava o malão e tentava fazer uma grande caixa com inscritos de "PERIGOSO" parar sobre seu malão, equilibrando também uma grande coruja cinza.

Foi quando a garota que discutia com o irmão mudou de rumo bruscamente, e o malão dela chocou-se com toda a força com o do garoto que levava o "PERIGOSO" e a coruja cinza. Houve um barulho alto e no instante seguinte dois malões, uma coruja, um gato, uma caixa semiaberta com uma garra laranja para fora e dois estudantes estavam embolotados no chão.

Muitos dos que estavam na estação começaram a rir, e o garoto do "PERIGOSO", que chamava-se Mundungo Fletcher, ergueu a mão com uma velocidade gigantesca e fechou a tampa da caixa com força. Logo depois levantou-se, limpou o pó das vestes e estendeu a mão para ajudar a garota a se levantar do chão.

- Desculpa, viu, eu tava meio atrapalhado, não te vi, quer dizer... esse bicho não quer parar quieto.

O bicho voltou a se mecher e a caixa chacoalhou-se violentamente, e o garoto pôs o pé sobre a caixa, impedindo-a de se sacudir. Sorriu para a garota, que levantou-se com a sua ajuda.

- Não foi nada... eu que me meti na sua frente.

- Ah... aliás, sou Mundungo Fletcher, quarto ano da Corvinal. E você é...

- Marlene Longbotton, segundo ano da Grifinória, prazer.

- Bom... desculpa mais uma vez... posso te ajudar em mais alguma coisa?

- Ah, não, obrigado... não quer ajuda com essa coisa dentro da caixa?

- Ah, não, daqui a pouco... ele pare de se mecher...

- Espero. Te vejo pôr aí.

- É... isso aí... digo... pôr aí!

Os dois se separaram

Catherine virou-se para o irmão, e logo percebeu que ele havia rido muito da cena.

- Foi realmente muito engraçado, né? Que garoto abobado, não olha pôr onde anda...

- Nem você...- disse ele, voltando a rir.

- Ah, Frank, me dá um tempo, vai, eu vou procurar as garotas pôr aí... será que elas viram isso? que vergonha...

E saiu caminhando apressada.

Bellatriz já estava dentro de uma cabine, sozinha (apesar da insistência da irmã que queria ficar mais um pouco ali dentro com ela, só pra matar as saudades), quando viu a cena da trombada.

Pouco tempo depois, a porta de sua cabine abriu-se com velocidade e um garoto de cabelos negros espetados para tudo quanto é lado e óculos redondos apareceu na porta. Ele despenteou os cabelos e logo depois virou-se para Sirius.

- Ocupada.

- Vamos passar para a próxima, oras.- ouviu-se a voz de outro garoto.

Bellatriz reconheceu a voz imediatamente...

- Sirius?

- Ah, gente, peraí, é a minha prima.- voltou até a porta da cabine e sorriu para a prima- Que foi, Bella?

- Ah, nada, só achei que fosse você e queria confirmar.

- Está aí sozinha? Quer companhia?

- Ah, não, muito obrigada, Narcisa já está vindo para cá com suas amigas...

- Ah, então tá, a gente vai indo.

Foi até a porta e olhou para fora.

- A barra tá limpa.

- Está.

Eles começaram a sair e foi quando ouviu-se um PAF, seguindo pôr um SOC, TUM, AUT!!! Logo depois a porta abriu-se e Sirius e mais três amigos caíram para dentro. O que abrira a porta tinha o nariz sangrando.

- Que droga. O Malfoy nos paga.

- Tiago, nem se stressa, temos um longo ano pela frente...- sorriu maroto.

Ao lado dele, Remo fez um sinal de discordância com a cabeça, ao que Sirius riu.

- Não se preocupe, Remo, quando você fizer quinze anos o distintivo será seu. Não se preocupe...

Remo sorriu amarelo e levantou-se.

- Vamos achar uma cabine, pessoal?

- Vamos. Tchau, Bellinha querida...- Sirius acenou para a prima ironicamente quando bateu a porta.

A própria cruzou os braços, emburrada.

- Agora, escute, querida. Me escreva qualquer coisa que acontecer. Comporte-se. Seja educada. Espero sinceramente que não me dê o desagrado de Ter uma neta que recebeu detenções ou notas abaixo de trezentos e sessenta pôr cento. Divirta-se e estude muito. Te amo, querida. Vou sentir saudades. E fique na Corvinal, certo? Se você fizer tudo certo, será a décima Monitora Chefe da Família daqui a sete anos!

Victória Bagnold fez que sim com a cabeça e abraçou a avó.

- Tchau, vó, eu também vou sentir muito a sua falta.

- Se cuide, minha netinha...

Victória entrou no trem e abanou pela janelinha para a avó enquanto o trem apitava uma última vez e começava a se mover, a velocidade aumentando. O Trem fez uma curva fechada e a plataforma desapareceu de vista.

Tudo bem, mais uma vez eu fiko devendo ação, me perdoem... mas a partir do próximo cap jah começa a melhorar...

**Bjoka pah Lisi, q comento ((ela eh minha amiga e deixo o coment c/ o meu loggin in, pq eu deixei nakeles 3 dias e ela deixou daki di ksa...))**

**Eras isso... e c kiserem q eu mande e-mail qndo atualizar deixem os e-mails nas reviews e peçam q eu mando e-mail!!! Bjos!!!**

**N c skeçam d Deixar Reviews!!! Bjos!!!**


	5. As Quatro Casas

_GRIFINÓRIA, SONSERINA, CORVINAL E LUFA - LUFA_

Victória Bagnold estava procurando uma cabine vazia há quase meia hora. Foi quando viu uma ocupada apenas pôr uma garotinha de cabelos loiros cacheados até a cintura e olhos verde água. Abriu a porta e perguntou:

"Posso me sentar aqui?"

"Claro."

Victória sentou-se e olhou para a garota. Pelas suas roupas, devia ser filha de trouxas.

"Prazer, sou Victória Bagnold."

"Elizabeth MacKenzie, pode me chamar de Liz, Elizabeth é muito grande."

Victória fez que sim.

"Então me chame de Vic. Você vai para o primeiro ano?"

"Sim. Vou. Sua família é toda de bruxos, né?"

"É. Minha avó é a Ministra da Magia."

"Sério? que legal! E seus pais, o que eles fazem?"

"Eles estão mortos."

"Sinto muito."

"Mas eles foram aurores. Dos melhores. Os dois.- ela sorriu.- Eles morreram quando eu tinha seis anos."

"Sinto muito.- repetiu a outra."

"Você leu os livros que nos pedem?"

"Sim, li todos, e você?"

"Eu também. Acho que sei praticamente de cor todos eles..."

"Eu não cheguei a tanto..."

As duas continuaram a conversar, animadamente...

Várias horas mais tarde, quando o sol estava quase se pondo no horizonte, todos os estudantes do trem ouviram a mesma voz ecoando pelas cabines...

"Chegaremos em Hogwarts daqui a cinco minutos. Deixem sua bagagem no trem, ela será levada até a escola."

Victória sentiu-se nervosa, embora não demonstrasse isso. alinhou as vestes negras e tirou um espelho da mala, observando se seus cabelos ainda estavam arrumados.

Liz olhou pra ela e perguntou:

"Em que casa você quer ficar?"

"Todos da minha família foram para a Corvinal, e comigo, aposto, será igual."

"Isso parece deixá-la aborrecida."

Victória assustou-se e virou para ela, sorrindo.

"Não, só estou cansada. Não há porque ficar aborrecida.

"Isso," disse uma vozinha na cabeça de Victória Bagnold, "chama-se falsidade. Você está sendo falsa não apenas com sua quase amiga, mas também com você mesmo..."

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando o trem parou. Sem esperar duas vezes, as duas misturaram-se com a multidão que descia do trem, vários conversando animados, alguns rindo.

Ouviram uma voz grossa chamar...

"Alunos do primeiro ano, pôr aqui... ah, oi, garotos, Tiago, Sirius, Remo, Lílian..."

Ele acenou para um grupo de estudantes mais velhos que estavam indo para o outro lado e pareciam absortos numa conversa sobre algum tema polêmico, pois a garota parecia ligeiramente furiosa e apontava o dedo para um moreno de cabelos desarrumados.

As duas garotas aproximaram-se do homem que era gigantesco, junto com os outros alunos do primeiro ano, muitos parecendo bastante assustados.

Eles foram sendo levados pôr um caminho de pedra e ouviram o homem dizer "vocês terão uma ótima visão de Hogwarts daqui a poucos segundos..."

Nem bem falara isso deram uma volta fechada e viram, na beira de um penhasco abaixo do qual havia um grande lago, um grande castelo iluminado pôr luzinhas que saiam das janelas, cheio de torresinhas e torrões, todo imponente e antigo, mas mesmo assim muito lindo. Os alunos juntaram-se num coro de "uau", "nossa", "é lindo", e logo depois o homem grande, que descobriram chamar-se Hagrid, ordenou-se dentro de barquinhos para quatro.

Junto com Victória e Elizabeth, foi uma garota que apresentou-se como Bellatriz Black e um garoto de cabelos negros e expressão avoada que nem se apresentou. Fizeram o trajeto em silêncio, pois todos estavam nervosos.

Depois que desceram dos barquinhos foram conduzidos até a entrada do castelo. Hagrid entregou-os à uma mulher de aspecto severo, cujos cabelos eram presos num coque muito apertado e usava óculos de lentes quadradas, chamada Professora Minerva McGonaggal, que conduzi-os para dentro do colégio. Havia vozes abafadas vinda de uma porta à esquerda, onde o resto da escola já devia estar reunida, mas foram conduzidos para uma outra sala, onde todos apertaram-se e a professora falou:

- Sejam bem vindos à Hogwarts. O banquete de abertura começará assim que vocês foram selecionados para as quatros casas de Hogwarts. Elas são Grifinória, Corvinal, Lufa - Lufa e Sonserina, e serão suas famílias enquanto estiverem aqui. Tudo o que vocês fizerem durante o ano renderá pontos para a casa, a favor ou contra, e no final do ano letivo, a casa que obtiver o maior número de pontos vence o Campeonato das Casas, o maior orgulho em Hogwarts para os estudante... tirando, é claro, a Taça de Quadribol. Eu volto assim que estiverem prontos para recebê-los para a seleção.

Sirius, Tiago, Remo e Pedro estavam sentados na mesa da Grifinória, Sirius batendo com a varinha em seu copo, fazendo o desenho dele mudar conforme batia nele. Tiago olhava para um ponto mais distante da mesa, onde estava Lílian Evans, Alice Bones e outras garotas. Pedro olhava para Sirius e falava:

"Como você _consegue_ fazer isso? É fantástico! Eu mal consigo transfigurar uma agulha num alfinete! E você fica transfigurando seu copo assim, na maior naturalidade..."

Sirius parou de transfigurar o copo e olhou para Pedrinho.

"Certo, eu paro", e sorriu.

Nesse momento a professora McGonaggal entrou sendo seguida pelos alunos novatos que vinham numa fila indiana. Eles ficaram quietos. A professora McGonaggal colocou o banquinho de três pernas e sobre ele o Chapéu Seletor diante dos alunos.

O Chapéu "abriu a boca" e começou a cantar sua canção de boas vindas. Alguns minutos depois, quando acabou, foi muito aplaudido, e alguns alunos da mesa à esquerda assobiaram. Então, a professora McGonaggal abriu um rolo de pergaminho e disse:

"Quando eu disser seus nomes, dirijam-se ao banquinho e coloquem o chapéu. _Addams, Tracy..."_

O chapéu cobriu seus olhos e, alguns segundos depois, anunciou: LUFA LUFA!

Três alunos depois, Victória ouviu seu nome sendo chamado...

"Bagnold, Victória!"

Houve alguns comentários e foi claro que alguém disse: "é, a neta da Ministra", mas no instante seguinte todos fizeram silêncio. Victória colocou o chapéu e ouviu-o dizer:

"Aha, mais uma Bagnold, não é?"

"Sim, só mais uma..."

"Porque o desânimo?"

"Ah, você sabe muito bem. Ande, me mande para a Corvinal logo..."

"Ah, sim, a Corvinal. Você é a única Bagnold que eu tenho sérias dúvidas sobre a casa certa. Grifinória com certeza seria uma ótima casa para você, mas... não, não... talvez, no futuro, você encontre tudo o que precisa na Grifinória, mas agora, para seu crescimento pessoal, você também irá, como todos os Bagnolds, para a CORVINAL!"

Victória levantou-se do banquinho e dirigiu-se para a mesa do lado da mesa à esquerda e sentou-se na frente de um fantasma. Olhou para o prato e ouviu a voz do fantasma:

"Ah! Você é a cara de sua mãe!"

"Sério?- perguntou ela, sorrindo."

"Sim, exceto pelos olhos. Você tem os olhos de seu pai."

Victória sorriu. E, ela teve certeza, foi o primeiro sorriso sincero de toda a sua vida pós morte de seus pais. Ela não sabia, mas era o primeiro e, talvez, o último.

Logo depois ouviu "Black, Bellatriz", ser chamada...

Bellatriz Black colocou o chapéu na cabeça e ouviu a voz do Chapéu Seletor.

"Aha! Mais uma Black."

"Sou a última."

"Como vai Andrômeda? A primeira a se opor à Sonserina? E Sirius? Aprontando muito?"

"Nem me fale. Esses dois são a vergonha da família."

"Ah, e você não é? Garanto que cairia muito bem na Grifinória, e conseguiria escapar da Maldade. Mas vejo que leva muito em consideração o Sangue Bruxo... mais do que devia levar. Então vou te dar um conselho. Não caia. Não me resta outra escolha senão colocá-la na SONSERINA!"

Sirius cutucou Tiago, que estava quase dormindo, e comentou:

"Viu, mais um Black para a Sonserina. Minha família me envergonha."

"Sempre achei que você envergonhasse sua família, Sirius Black."

Os dois se encararam e Sirius abriu um sorriso.

Na mesa da Corvinal, Matheus observava Marlene Longbotton na mesa da Lufa - Lufa. Ela rias com algumas garotas do mesmo ano sem prestar atenção na seleção. Foi quando o melhor amigo, Gabriel Priuet, chamou sua atenção:

"Ó, a próxima deve ser sua irmã... já tá numa tal de McKenzie..."

Elizabeth McKenzie foi até o banquinho e sentou-se, colocando logo depois o chapéu seletor sobre a cabeça. Imediatamente ouviu a vozinha dele...

"Elizabeth McKenzie. É um nome digno de uma rainha, se me permite a ousadia."

"Fique a vontade", pensou ela, sorrindo mentalmente.

"Ah, claro, não tenho a menor dúvida. Você tem um grande futuro pela frente, e todas as amizades que tiverem de florescer, irão florescer. Seu lugar é na GRIFINÓRIA!"

A garota sorriu e caminhou até os lugares vagos num canto. Sentou-se e, perto dela estavam uma garota ruiva e outra de cabelos castanho claro, que imediatamente se apresentaram...

"Lílian Evans."

"Alice Bones."

"Elizabeth McKenzie", ela sorriu.

As três começaram a conversar, enquanto Catherine McKinnon era chamada...

Catherine McKinnon sentou-se no banquinho e o chapéu imediatamente cobriu seus olhos, logo depois, ouviu a vozinha dentro de sua cabeça:

"Catherine McKinnon. Seu irmão se preocupa muito contigo, sabia?"

"Grande novidade. Pra que casa eu vou ir?"

"Ah, sim, uma Casa para você. Acredito que longe de seu irmão?"

"Sim, de preferência."

"Então, a melhor casa para você será a LUFA LUFA!"

Matheus McKinnon olhou para a irmã indo para a mesa da Lufa-lufa e comentou imediatamente com Gabriel:

"Ela sempre quis ir para a Corvinal! Porque o Chapéu Seletor mandou-a para a Lufa-lufa?"

"Sei lá- o garoto sorriu abobado- Que tal perguntarmos a ele?"

"Seu tapado!"

Os dois riram e logo depois Dumbledore ergueu-se. Fez-se silêncio imediato.

"Sejam bem vindo à Hogwarts! Devo, mais uma vez, lembrá-los de que a floresta da propriedade é proibída para os alunos!- seu olhar pousou sobre os marotos na Grifinória-. O zelador Argo Filch pediu para mim relembrar pela centésima décima vez que é proibido fazer mágica no intervalo das aulas e correr pelos corredores. Sem querer tomar mais o tempo para vocês, eu agora digo: atacar!"

No instante seguinte o salão foi tomado pôr vocês alegres que conversavam, risadas, barulho de talheres e de copos.

Victória Bagnold olhou para o garoto de aparência avoada que também fora selecionado para a Corvinal e ouviu-o chamá-la.

"Oi, sou Quincas Lovegood ((N.A.: alguém duvidava que ele fosse parente da Luna? Hehehehe...))"

"Ah, oi, sou Victória Bagnold."

"Você não achou o Dumbledore meio... _louco?"_

"Ah, não, ele é fantástico. Minha avó sempre disse que ele é o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo!"

"E é?"

"É claro que sim. Ele derrotou Grindelwald! E ajudou na Pedra Filosofal!"

O garoto olhou-a.

"E descobriu os doze usos do sangue de Dragão. Eu também coleciono as figurinhas dos sapos de chocolate."

O garoto riu, mas Victória não acompanhou-o.

Na mesa da Lufa - Lufa, Catherine McKinnon também estava fazendo suas amizades, com duas garotas de seu próprio ano e Marlene Bones e suas amigas do segundo.

Na da Sonserina, Bellatriz era seriamente bajulada pela irmã e todas as amigas dela, além de um bando de garotos liderados pôr Lúcio Malfoy e Rodolfo Lestrange que, ela não pode deixar de notar, eram muito bonitos. Os dois estavam no quarto ano. Malfoy tinha cabelos loiros e olhos cinzentos frios. Já Lestrange era moreno, com olhos negros e feições bonitas.

Na mesa da Grifinória, Elizabeth, Lílian e Alice já pareciam velhas amigas. Riam e conversavam animadamente, enquanto jantavam. Mais adiante, os marotos também conversavam animadamente, Sirius contando todas as besteiras que o irmão mais novo ficava dizendo em casa.

**Sim... podem me matar... fiquei séculos sem atualizar...**

**Mas eu explico: eu mudei de pc há algum tempo e as fics eu esqueci no pc velho... q só foi instalado ontem!**

**Não preciso nem dizer que a primeira coisa q eu fiz foi vir atualizar né... hehehe...**

**espero que gostem. deixem revies. please.**

**Bjinhus gaby**


End file.
